Oneshots, stay warm
by YawningHusky
Summary: PMD, Two friends were tracking an outlaw in the Ice cold snowstorm. (Yes I am bad at summaries and is a rookie in story writting)


**Oneshot**

**"Freezing" (Snowy Forest)**

* * *

"H-How far are we?" Eevee asked Shinx Shivering. The two are doing a mission searching for an wanted outlaw Piloswine.

Eevee and Shinx was partially covered in snow trying to brave through the sheer cold blizzard.

"I'm not sure: Hopefully we are one more area close" Shinx and Eevee were unpleasantly shivering on their quest

"Maybe we should take a break" Eevee told to her Partner "No, If we take a rest the outlaw may escape"

The two where chatting as they walk searching for the outlaw "But if we show up freezing there may be good chances of losing"

Shinx and Eevee pause walking "I guess I can't beat you there" Shinx agrees with Eevee to rest even though Shinx still wants to go on

Before they can even get prepared a random enemy appears "What are you two doing here!" a Piloswine said appearing from the bushes

"It's Piloswine!" Eevee shouted "You two must be Rescue teams" Piloswine assumed "Yes and we're here to take you on" Shinx said fearlessly

"Let's see what you've got" He said preparing for an battle" Shinx does a thundershock to him but hasn't done much damage

Eevee uses a Quick attack to him too but was also not effective "You two are weak" He said and uses Ice beam.

Shinx dodges it By Using Quick attack to run away from the Beam as Eevee does a Helping hand to give Shinx more Confidence boosting his stats

Shinx uses Thundershock on Piloswine but was not too strong nor weak, just adequate. Piloswine intends to aim Ice beam on Eevee

She dodged it with substitute. She then uses take down on Piloswine and recoils from impact, Shinx who Piloswine didn't notice approach him, bites him harshly in his side with a thunder fang

Piloswine takes serious damage from that shock. He fights back with another Ice Beam on Shinx after he was done biting him.

This was an attempt almost Impossible to avoid. Shinx gets frozen in solid ice. "Shinx!" Eevee yelled worried

Piloswine uses Aurora beam though Eevee uses Substitute to block it. She runs towards Piloswine and uses retaliate.

After that Piloswine drops down and Faints. Eevee was hurt severely as Shinx remains in the same conditions.

She goes to her frozen partner and tackles the Solid Ice block and frees Shinx. Shinx falls from the block fainted. Eevee checks his temperature and notices he is ice cold.

"He's too cold!" She said worried (If have to think of something or he doesn't make it) She thought

She drags Shinx to a nearby cave and created a bed made out of tree leaves. She then places Shinx in the bed and leaves to find Firewood.

She returns after 5 minutes with small logs and a few geo pebbles in her explorer's bag. She checks Shinx's Temperature again.

It was still Ice cold. The poor Eevee was so focused on her friend she doesn't notice that she is also about to be frostbitten.

She then uses the items she collected to start a fire, placing the logs in the ground and using the geo pebbles to create a spark.

She then starts a fire that burns the log and hopes for the best "Shinx—Please be al-al-right" She says and faints in the Cold.

Shinx wakes up after a few 10 minutes to find his Friend has fainted in the cave as he was lying in a bed composed of leaves.

"Eevee!" He runs to his partner and checks her temperature. Eevee was colder than Shinx after he got attacked by an Ice beam.

Shinx didn't bother of thinking how he got in a cave sleeping in a pile of leaves as his partner was fainted. He was only thinking of Eevee's safety.

"She's Cold" He drags her body on the pile of leaves which is just a few meters away from the fire. "What do I do, what do I do"

He kept thinking and thinks of one solution. Eevee wakes up after some time feeling warm as if she was placed in a soft fuzzy blanket.

Eevee open her eyes widely when she finds Shinx cuddling her. She begins to feel a bit shy as she mumbles "Shinx,,,,"

After that she begins enjoying it and wraps her two legs around his neck trying to provide him warmth. The two Pokémon where being comfortable in the cave forgetting about their quest

Piloswine wakes up and runs away to another place which causes them to fail their mission

**\- ****\- End -**

* * *

Hoped you liked it and sorry about my unfinshed stories I'll do my best to remember to complete them


End file.
